Agregasi
by ImperatrixSkylark
Summary: Semua orang berpikir, jika laki-laki superior akan selalu mendapatkan perempuan inferior. Di situ aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika yang di dapat oleh laki-laki superior adalah seorang laki-laki lain yang tak kalah superiornya? AkaKuro Yakuza!Akashi x Actor!Kuroko Little OOC Bokushi and Oreshi
1. Prolog

Prolog

 _Semua orang berpikir, jika laki-laki superior akan selalu mendapatkan perempuan inferior. Di situ aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika yang di dapat oleh laki-laki superior adalah seorang laki-laki lain yang tak kalah superiornya?_

Agregasi

.

Rate: T

.

Romance and Family

.

Warning!

Banyak karakter OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, EYD gak bener, bahasa aneh, YAOI

.

Yakuza!Akashi x Actor!Kuroko

.

Bagi yang gak suka YAOI, silahkan tekan tombol back

 _ **New York, America**_

New York, kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Hiruk pikuk kota semakin membising tiap jamnya. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni mulai menyala serempak di seluruh kota. Lalu lalang orang-orang semakin ramai. Mungkin orang-orangnya pun tak akan pernah tertidur.

Kuroko Tetsuya memandang lurus ke langit malam. Secangkir teh madu hangat disesapnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam setumpuk kertas yang dijilid berisi dialog-dialog. Menjadi aktor bukanlah pekerjaan yang ringan. Beruntunglah Kuroko hanya butuh 4 jam tidur setiap harinya.

Jepang dan America adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Orang-orang Amerika terlihat lebih sibuk dan selalu memulai hari mereka lebih awal ketimbang orang Jepang. Kuroko membaca lagi naskah dialognya sekali lagi. Ini adalah movie perdananya dan Kuroko tak ingin mengacaukannya.

Romeo and Cinderella

Judul yang cukup lucu. Bukankah seharusnya judulnya Romeo and Juliet? Tapi Kuroko memilih untuk tak ambil pusing karena penulis naskahnya sudah tak bisa diragukan lagi. Lagipula Kuroko hanya akan menjalankan perannya, dapat uangnya, dan jadi terkenal. Rasanya itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Kuroko menutup jilidan naskah itu. Tetes terakhir teh madunya meluncur halus melewati kerongkongannya. Kuroko menutup pintu balkon apartmentnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Entah mengapa ia merasa benar-benar lelah hari ini. Padahal dirinya sudah sebisa mungkin mengosongkan jadwal untuk beristirahat.

Kuroko merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Membiarkan pikirannya melayang, membentuk bayangan imajinatif tentang drama yang dimainkannya. Angannya mulai menyusun prediksi bagaimana film yang akan diperankannya. Adegan-adegan khayalan yang berasal dari naskah yang ia baca mulai bermunculan. Membuatnya sedikit lebih mudah mendalami sosok Romeo melalui sudut pandangnya.

Angannya mulai membentuk sebuah opera. Dengan bubuhan simfoni yang indah. Sebelum akhirnya mengantarnya ke dalam opera mimpi yang tak bisa dikendalikan.

New York, America

Persetan dengan keramaian kota New York. Bagi Akashi Seijuurou, kantornya saja sudah cukup ramai untuk membuatnya pusing. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam, tapi hampir seluruh karyawan masih hilir mudik dengan berkas di tangan mereka. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas terkirim masuk ke ruangan Akashi dan itu sukses membuat sang ahli waris migrain.

"Ini yang terakhir Akashi."

Midorima Shintarou, sekertarisnya, menaruh kumpulan laporan setebal kamus besar kebahasaan di hadapannya. Akashi menghela nafas lelah. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat Midorima di balik tumpukan kertas yang sangat tinggi itu. Akashi meruntuk frustasi.

"Pulanglah Midorima. Kau pasti lelah."

Midorima berbalik tanpa mengucap salam. Sudah biasa dirinya melihat Akashi yang akan begadang untuk menyelesaikan paper-paper yang bagaikan neraka itu. Jujur saja sang pangeran tsundere ini ingin membantu Akashi-selaku pujaan hati. Tapi apa daya? Gengsi dan penyakit tsundere membuatnya urung mengungkapkan perasaan kepada sang bos.

"Kau yakin _nanodayo_? Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya!"

Akashi terkekeh. "Yakin. Pulanglah. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan."

Midorima membungkuk sedikit kepada Akashi, kemudian berjalan keluar. Akashi menghela nafas. Iris merahnya menatap tumpukan kertas di depannya dengan putus asa.

"Aku tidak menyangka menjadi bos yakuza harus serepot ini."

Bagaimana pun juga Akashi adalah manusia. Kertas-kertas di atas mejanya terus beranak-pinak dan itu membuat kepalanya hampir meledak. Masalah terus berdatangan seakan tak ada habisnya. Akashi meraih salah satu kertas dari tumpukan di depannya, tumpukan terakhir yang di bawa Midorima. Matanya dengan teliti membaca kalimat per kalimat yang diketikkan di sana. Helaan nafas kembali meluncur. Lagi-lagi masalah yang disebabkan salah satu musuh bisnisnya.

Mata Akashi memicing tajam menatap dua baris kalimat yang dituliskan dengan tinta biru. Akashi terkekeh membaca tulisan yang di tulis di sana. Bibirnya menggumam.

"Ada-ada saja kau Midorima."

Matanya kembali beralih ke tulisan itu.

" _Sepertinya kau harus mencari pacar_ nanodayo. _Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu ya!"_

.

.

.

 **Next chapter: 1. Idiot**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

T

 _Semua orang berpikir, jika laki-laki superior akan selalu mendapatkan perempuan inferior. Di situ aku mulai berpikir, bagaimana jika yang di dapat oleh laki-laki superior adalah seorang laki-laki lain yang tak kalah superiornya?_

Agregasi

.

Rate: T

.

Romance and Family

.

Warning!

Banyak karakter OOC, Typo bersebaran di mana-mana, EYD gak bener, bahasa aneh, YAOI

.

Yakuza!Akashi x Actor!Kuroko

.

Bagi yang gak suka YAOI, silahkan tekan tombol back

 _"Orang bilang aku idiot. Realitanya, aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang harus kudapatkan." - Kuroko Tetsuya in Agregasi._

.

.

.

Pada nyatanya Kuroko tak terlahir di keluarga kaya. Dirinya lahir dari sebuah keluarga sederhana dengan darah Jepang mengalir di dalamnya. Ia tinggal di sudut terpencil Manhattan. Ayahnya hanya seorang fotografer dan ibunya sakit-sakitan.

Saat dirinya menginjak bangku sekolah dasar. Kuroko kecil bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Hanya untuk menyembuhkan sang ibu dari penyakitnya.

Tapi tepat pada tanggal 31 Januari. Ketika ia baru duduk di bangku kelas 3 SD. Tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Keinginannya untuk menjadi dokter hilang. Tepat pada saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan mengabarkan kematian ibunya

Trauma? Jelas. Di matanya dokter sama saja dengan pencabut nyawa. Dokter itu membunuh ibunya. Rumah sakit menjadi tempat yang paling dihindarinya. Baginya rumah sakit dan dokter adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan.

Kuroko kembali menetapkan cita-citanya saat duduk di bangku kelas 6. Di saat kejayaan sang ayah yang sukses menangkap gambar penyeludupan ganja yang dilakukan para mafia. Pundi-pundi uang membanjiri mereka.

Foto-foto hebat tentang berita panas baik dari penculikan, perampokan bank, dan penyeludupan barang haram, berkali-kali ditangkap oleh sang ayah melalui kamera. Di mata Kuroko saat itu, ayahnya sangatlah keren. Pekerjaan fotografer surat kabar sangatlah keren menurutnya.

Tapi sekali lagi impian Kuroko kembali dibanting ke tanah. Di kelas 2 SMP, ayahnya direnggut darinya. Saat beliau sedang memburu foto yakuza-mafia jepang-dan bisnis gelap mereka di Manhattan, beliau ditembak. Sebutir timah panas menembuh kepalanya.

Polisi memberikan kamera sang ayah. Satu-satunya yang menjadi saksi bisu dari pembunuhan ayahnya. Kuroko menerima kamera itu, tapi impiannya menjadi fotografer hilang begitu saja.

Kuroko dikirim ke panti asuhan terdekat. Dirinya yang dulu ceria dan penuh senyuman, kini berganti menjadi ekspresi datar tanpa emosi. Hawa keberadaannya menipis, orang-orang tak menyadarinya, dan itulah yang dia inginkan. Menjadi pusat perhatian mengingatkannya pada orang itu.

Orang yang menembak kepala ayahnya. Orang yang berada pada galeri kamera sang ayah. Orang yang merenggut ayahnya, merenggut orang terakhir dalam hidupnya. Bos yakuza terbesar di Jepang yang sedang membentangkan sayap ke Manhattan. Orang itu adalah...

...Akashi Masaomi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak melaporkan orang bernama 'Akashi Masaomi' ke penjara?" Momoi Satsuki, psikiater yang menghilangkan traumanya, bertanya.

"Dia mati. Tak lama setelah penembakan ayahku. Dia mati, dibunuh."

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?" Momoi menatap ke arah mata Kuroko. Iris baby blue itu tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Hanya ada kekosongan di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Beritanya tersebar di surat kabar. Pemimpinan Akashi Corp ditemukan mati di ruang kerjanya."

Momoi memandang heran. "Bukankah kau bilang dia bos yakuza? Apa Akashi Corp adalah black market?"

"Bukan Akashi Corp. Akashi Corp hanya kedok dari black market."

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun. Kembali ke permasalahan utama. Jadi apa Kuroko-kun tidak mengalami trauma dengan kamera?"

"Aku mengalaminya Momoi-san. Setiap blitz kamera bersinar aku selalu takut. Aku memang tak melihat kepala ayahku di tembak. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan kilatan dari kilau peluru timah yang ditembakkan."

"Jadi setiap Kuroko-kun melihat blitz, Kuroko-kun selalu teringat hal itu?"

"Secara teknis ya."

Momoi menulis beberapa deret kalimat di kertasnya. "Lantas kenapa memilih menjadi aktor? Bukankah saat Kuroko-kun berjalan di atas red carpet, akan selalu ada blitz kamera?"

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Saat aku tiba di panti asuhan, tak ada yang mengenaliku. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku terlupakan, terbuang begitu saja. Tapi ada satu orang yang mau berteman denganku. Ogiwara Sigehiro. Ogiwara-kun adalah teman pertamaku di sana. Dia tahu bahwa fisikku sangat lemah, jadi dia berusaha melindungiku."

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat itu aku sadar. Dengan kehadiran Ogiwara-kun, dunia seakan berputar di sekitarku. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikanku, dan aku menyukainya. Seakan-akan dunia berputar di sekitarku. Tapi aku tak pernah bermimpi memasuki dunia hiburan, jadi aku mulai berlatih."

"Latihan macam apa?"

Kuroko terdiam. Alisnya mengerut dalam. "Aku... menghabisi Ogiwara-kun."

Mulut Momoi terkatup rapat. "Kau membunuhnya?"

"Ya. Aku membunuhnya dengan gunting, kemudian melempar mayatnya ke sungai. Besoknya mayat Ogiwara-kun ditemukan, dan aku mulai 'berlatih'. Berpura-pura menjadi orang paling sedih atas kehilangannya. Mengutuki si pelaku pembunuhan yang tak lain adalah diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Cermin." Kuroko melanjutkan. "Ketika orang-orang mengelus punggungku dan menenangkan tangisanku, aku melihat cermin. Di sana aku melihat, bahwa aku adalah pusat dunia. Tak perlu jadi aktor di balik layar jika kau adalah aktor di dunia nyata."

Momoi menjilat bibirnya. "Kau psikopat Kuroko-kun. Kau sakit jiwa, benar-benar sakit. Kau sudah tak waras. Idiot, psikopat."

Iris Kuroko berkilat. "Orang bilang aku idiot. Realitanya, aku hanya berusaha mendapatkan apa yang harus kudapatkan."

Wajah Kuroko tetap tak berekspresi. "Bukankah Momoi-san juga sama? Semua orang di dunia ini sama. Tak ada orang yang tak pernah membunuh. Semua orang pernah membunuh. Serangga, contohnya. Apakah orang yang membunuh serangga itu dihakimi? Tidak. Tapi kenapa ketika orang membunuh manusia, apa mereka di hakimi? Ya. Kenapa harus diperbedakan? 'Toh kedua korbannya sama-sama makhluk hidup."

Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kaget. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko? Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Otaknya berputar mencari jawaban.

"Manusia yang membunuh semut tidak diadili. Manusia yang membunuh manusia diadili. Bukankah memang itu hukumnya?" Momoi menghembuskan nafasnya. "Begitupula semut. Semut yang membunuh rayap tidak akan diadili. Semut yang membunuh semut pasti akan diadili."

"Jadi itulah pendapatmu Momoi-san? Kau sama saja seperti yang lain. Mengutarakan pendapat tanpa landasan sama sekali. Bukankah yang kau utarakan itu tidak kau pikirkan? Ada yang bilang otak manusia bekerja lebih cepat saat dalam keadaan terdesak. Yang kau utarakan hanyalah spontanitas."

Momoi menggeleng. "Tidak Kuroko-kun. Yang kukatakan adalah fakta. Bukankah memang itu yang terjadi?"

Kuroko menatap sinis. "Apa kau pernah melihat semut menghakimi semut? Kuda menghakimi kuda? Rayap menghakimi rayap? Tidak kan? Jadi atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

Momoi terdiam. Sungguh ia tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ini sudah pertemuan ketiga mereka dan Kuroko selalu mengulang cerita yang sama. Tapi Momoi selalu menemukan hal baru yang patut ditanyakan dalam ceritanya.

Bukan, hidup Kuroko bukannya penuh intrik dan drama. Tapi di mata Momoi, bagaimana laki-laki itu menjalani hidupnya, semuanya seakan berjalan sangat polos, berlalu begitu saja. Sama dengan pertanyaan yang selalu dia keluarkan. Begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari ketiga pertanyaan Kuroko yang berhasil dia jawab sepenuhnya.

Momoi yakin. Ada yang salah dari laki-laki ini. Ada bagian kosong yang tak pernah ia ceritakan. Ada sebuah kejanggalan yang tak pernah berhasil dikatakan. Ada sebuah pecahan memori yang harus disusun ulang.

Mungkin cerita Kuroko sangat jelas di mata orang awam. Tapi di mata Momoi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Otak Momoi berputar, menyusun kata demi kata, kemudian melontarkannya dalam bentuk kalimat yang keluar dengan nada spontanitas.

"Kuroko-kun, apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kemari?"

Dan detik itu pula, Momoi melihat seringai sinis di wajah Kuroko.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah membaca. Terima kasih banyak. Ini FF pertama Yuki dan Yuki sudah dapat 4 fav dan 5 foll. Bagi Yuki itu sudah sangat mendukung T_T. Chapter 1 ini Yuki persembahin untuk para reader. Dan maaf jika suatu kali gaya menulis Yuki berubah-ubah, karena Yuki belum nemuin gaya menulis Yuki sendiri.**_

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Rizky307, Shiota Nariase, Prince'ss218, zizie-akakuro, Ariska, chennie21**


End file.
